Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 2
Synopsis "Justice League: Part Two" At the crime lab of the Central City Police Department, Barry Allen is arguing with Director Singh because the latter ordered him to leave a case. The reason is because their chief wants them all working on the "Flash case": They must find out everything about the vigilante named "the Flash", including his secret identity. Of course, the CCPD is unaware that Barry Allen is the Flash. Back at the fight between Superman and Batman, the Man of Steel points out that Batman's utility belt is empty, leaving him without any means of defense against him, as nothing Batman used so far on him has worked. Superman charges against Batman and crushes him against a wall. He then starts interrogating the Dark Knight, demanding to know where the mysterious boxes that have been appearing over the last few days come from and what are they for. Green Lantern gets up while people run away from him and gets ready for a second chance against Superman. While the latter is choking Batman, Green Lantern attacks Superman, while Batman tries to stop them both. Lantern captures Superman in chains made by his ring, but Superman points out the absurdity of doing so and easily frees himself by breaking them. He then starts attacking both Green Lantern and Batman, constantly punching Green Lantern's constructs. After Lantern creates a shield construct to protect himself and Batman, he gets the idea of calling a friend who may be faster than Superman: Barry Allen, the Flash. Barry gets surprised by the fact that Hal is with Batman and is fighting Superman. At first Barry refuses to help Hal, because the latest time Green Lantern and the Flash were seen together they destroyed the Museum of Natural History while stopping Gorilla Grodd. Since the situation against Superman is getting critical with Lantern's shield giving way, Barry is convinced to help Hal, gets on his Flash costume and starts attacking Superman. At first he only teases him by easily avoiding his attacks, until Superman manages to hit him. Batman quickly intervenes and stops the fight, explaining to Superman that they had nothing to do with the invading Parademons, and Green Lantern and him were also attacked by them. While Batman explains that the reason why they looked for him was because he was also an alien and could better explain the nature of the boxes and the Parademons, the Flash starts cleaning up and repairing the site of the fight, but they get interrupted by the forces of the government, so they quickly go into hiding in the sewers, convincing Superman to go with them. Meanwhile, in Detroit, at the S.T.A.R. Labs Super-Human study center, Silas Stone and his team are studying the mysterious box from Superman's battle earlier that morning. While doing so, Silas gets informed of the arrival of his son Victor, to which he reacts frustratingly annoyed. Victor explains to his annoyed father that he has great chances of lots of full scholarships. His father answers that he is already paying him his school, so he doesn't need a scholarship. While Victor tries to explain to his father how important sports are to him, Silas points out how pointless is to take interest in sports in a world full of super-humans that have abilities over the finest of regular humans, thus rendering any effort to be a great sportsman obsolete. Victor then wants to confirm whether his father really isn't going to come to one of his game, to which his father confirms. Meanwhile, the four heroes have hidden themselves at an abandoned printing press, the only safe place Superman knows at Metropolis. Green Lantern suggests to Flash that they better get rid of Batman and Superman, because they would only be a burden. Flash refuses because they need somebody to help them to figure out the nature of the boxes. While they are examining the box, both their own and the box at S.T.A.R. Labs start reacting strangely, opening a Boom Tube that teleports a swarm of Parademons in both places and start tearing Victor apart. Appearances "Justice League: Part Two" Individuals *Batman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Superman *Silas Stone *Victor Stone *Darkseid (mentioned only) *Parademons *David Singh *Sarah Charles *Gorilla Grodd (mentioned only) Locations *Central City **Central City Police Department *Detroit **S.T.A.R. Labs *Metropolis Items *Boom Tube *Father Box *Trident of Neptune Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-justice-league-part-two/37-297218/ Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 02